El Primer Amor
by nieveardiendo
Summary: Y es que no hay nada, nada, tan memorable y hermoso como el primer amor.
1. Chapter 1

_Esta historia participa en el reto #55 "El Primer Amor" del fantástico foro 'Alas Negras, Palabras Negras'. Y no, por si os lo preguntábais no soy Martin, solo juego con sus hermosos personajes._

* * *

El suyo fue un amor extraño y tormentoso. Una canción amarga envuelta en una falsa sensación de inmortalidad y bravura.

A pesar de que ambos eran conscientes del desastre inexorable al que se acercaban (como el náufrago sabe que terminará impulsado contra las afiladas rocas y morirá sin remedio, pero insiste en no beber el agua que le precipitará a los brazos de sus dioses), ninguno pensaba admitirlo en voz alta. Entonces el hechizo se rompería, la burbuja explotaría y ambos quedarían desnudos, solos y expuestos ante un mundo de apariencias e incomprensión.

El escenario de tanta pasión joven y dulce fue un paraje singular, escarpado e inaccesible como ningún otro, donde los amaneceres traían tanta luz clara y pura como ninguno hubiera visto jamás. Tal vez fue culpa del Nido, podríais pensar, las alturas enturbiaron sus jóvenes y débiles mentes, se han oído otros casos, podríais decir aún sabiendo que mentís.

Ellos también le buscaron explicación al principio. Sin embargo lo fueron olvidando en favor de caricias más sinceras y apremiantes.

De cualquier forma, cabe destacar que ambos se regodearon jugando en los límites de los precipicios mortales de los que vivían rodeados. Una ridícula metáfora del amor que sentían: tan peligroso como saltar al vacío, tan hermoso e hipnótico como el paisaje que se agarra a los bordes rocosos.

Su primer beso ambos lo sienten como un recuerdo emborronado por el vino y el paso del tiempo, tanto que si se esforzasen podrían fingir que nunca llegó a ocurrir de verdad. Aquellos labios estampados con fuerza los unos contra los otros, fríos como el viento que azotaba los peligrosos balcones tan altos como el honor.

Si hoy les preguntases no sabrían ponerse de acuerdo en quién comenzó el beso.

Sin embargo hay cosas que no pueden borrarse de la memoria. Palabras que se quedan marcadas, a fuego en el alma. Igual que la piel recuerda, recuerda cada rincón descubierto y explorado. Cada beso, cada mordida, cada lamida, cada arañazo, cada respiración a quemarropa.

El cachorro de lobo y el de venado nunca tuvieron el valor de corresponder lo que sentían con palabras susurradas al oído del amante en noches de batalla bajo las sábanas. O en mañanas que amanecían juntos y calmados. O cada vez que emprendieron batalla por un amor falso y un orgullo henchido. O cuando se despidieron, con las lágrimas guardadas para la intimidad, los votos pronunciados, un nudo en la garganta y la seguridad de saber que ninguno era el mismo.

Ahora se arrepienten. Ni una vez lo dijeron.

Todo el amor que sentían separado por la muerte, la sangre, la venganza y todas las puñeteras leguas que separan el frío Norte (que en realidad se calienta con el amor de la familia y el fuego de unos cabellos de mujer), del ardiente Desembarco (en realidad más helador que el oro de las monedas entre los dedos)

* * *

 _Ned y Robert, por si no había quedado claro. Mi pareja favorita ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

El suyo, fue un amor breve y no correspondido. Que en un principio pareció dulce como la miel, tornándose en hiel amarga en la boca.

Fueron los padres de ambos los que lo propiciaron. Las ambiciones sureñas de Lord Stark les llevaron hasta tierras serpenteadas por ríos tan anchos que decenas de barcos podrían navegarlos a la par.

El asombro de aquel joven apuesto y salvaje por las tierras de su prometida no fue nada en comparación a la que ella sufrió al verle por primera vez.

Tan alto, tan guapo, tan fuerte, tan caballeroso. Aquella mandíbula cuadrada y esos hombros anchos consiguieron enamorarla. Ya se podía ver señora de Invenalia, gobernando en su castillo, pariendo a sus hijos y calentándole bajo las sábanas.

Su labia innegable y sus ojos de plata bien valían pasar la vida lejos de su hogar y de los suyos viviendo en el lugar más frío de todos los que existan, pensaba ella, joven e inocente como era, mientras aquel que le ocupaba la mente se acostaba con una doncella de su propia casa.

El lobo por su parte poco pensaba en la trucha saltarina. Le había parecido bonita, eso era cierto, aún así no podía hacerse a la idea de que tendría que compartir su vida con ella, ni con ella ni con ninguna otra. El mundo estaba demasiado lleno de mujeres bonitas como para diafrutar solamente de las gracias de una sola.

Sin embargo, cuando ambos estaban a pocos días de recitar los votos que les unirían de por vida ante la Fe de los Siete (ella emocionada y pletórica, él pesaroso y resignado), una extraña y preocupante noticia les llegó, tan negra como las alas del cuervo.

 _Alas negras, palabras negras._

Así lo recordaría ella el resto de su vida.

Negro y fatal como el horizonte tormentoso. Como la oscuridad de la noche fría e ignorante.

El caballero soñado partió hacia el este. Nunca volvió para cumplir su promesa.

Marchó a recuperar a su querida hermana, raptada y deshonrada por la furia y la locura del último dragón. Encontró la muerte más horrible que nadie pueda imaginar. Todo a manos de la locura de otro dragón aún más furioso.

Él. Que se batió en duelo por su honor. Que le regaló un beso en el bosque de los Dioses antes de marchar.

Su primer amor.

La pobre doncella a penas tuvo tiempo de llorar la pérdida de su amor no correspondido. La guerra apremiaba y las alianzas urgían.

El nuevo lobo logró decepcionarla. Ni tan alto, ni tan guapo, ni tan apuesto y gallardo. Sin embargo los Dioses juegan a enrevesar los caminos y las vidas de los mortales. Quién le iba a decir a ella que terminaría amando con toda su alma al nuevo lobo, que si era todo lo que un verdadero caballero debe ser.

* * *

 _Catelyn y Bandon... Que mal les ha ido a los dos la vida..._


	3. Chapter 3

El suyo, fue sin duda el amor más apasionado y estúpido que alguna vez pudiera ocurrir.

Y lo único que el mundo recordará de él será la sangre derramada. La nueva maldición de la que los dragones no pudieron escapar. El honor roto y la muerte rodeándolo todo.

Él era todo lo que ella siempre había deseado. Ella era lo que siempre pensó que ni siquiera existía.

Hielo y Fuego. La profecía cumplida y encarnada en dos jóvenes con todo por perder, y muy poco que ganar.

Sin embargo debió parecerles suficiente como para huir juntos. Dieron la espalda al mundo, vivieron la intensidad del amor carnal como nunca imaginaron que se podía experimentar. Libres de ataduras, de obligaciones e incluso de profecías aterradoras. Con el sol ardiente de Dorne amparándoles, borrando cualquier reticencia o duda que les quedase.

Mas el resto del mundo no se había olvidado de ellos.

Las armas se levantaron contra los malvados tiranos gobernantes, que raptaban y deshonraban norteñas, sin esperar consecuencias sólo por su posición aventajada.

Tantas muertes por sangre y fuego... Justificadas por un "secuestro", que en verdad se venía pactando desde hacía un año. Cuando comenzó todo en verdad. El preludio del fin.

Cartas y más cartas partían de Invernalia y de Desembarco, cargadas con secretos y amor entre líneas.

Mas nadie había parecido reparar en ellos. Ella estaba prometida y el casado y dispuesto a derrocar a su padre. ¿Quién podía haberlo tan si quiera pensarlo?

El fuego llama al fuego. El dolor llama al dolor. La sangre llama a la sangre.

Ambos murieron. Sí, murieron. Resulta ridículo. Ellos fueron los causantes de tanto sufrimiento como dos mortales habían sido capaces de crear desde la Danza de Dragones.

No pagaron por sus pecados.

En cambio se reunieron en la otra vida, por toda la eternidad.

* * *

Lyanna y Rhaegar siempre me han recordado a los amantes de Teruel, tonto ella y tonto él.

(No se qué le pasó a ff cuando subí este capítulo pero hoy me he dado cuenta de que no estaba xD)


End file.
